Song of the Stars
by jaug
Summary: 4 Years after the TV series Basara faces a crisis about his music, can Mylene and friends help


Macross 7: Sivil 

Macross 7: Sivil

By 

Jaugron

Ok here is a story that may not be for BasaraX Mylene fans. Here is a different interpretation of what I saw while watching the TV series. Hope ya like it.

Nekki Basara sat in his room in the old run down building he had spent many a day practicing with his fellow band members of Fire Bomber. Basara slumped back on has bed and looked up at the holes in the roof of his building. He sighed and sat up again looking out into the "sky" of City 7. It had been four years since the end of the Protodevlin War. Whenever Basara thought about his experiences during that time he kept coming back towards the end of the conflict when he learned about Mylene's true feelings for him. It had been an amazing experience since he never showed it to her, but he had actually cared about her pretty deeply. Also she had seemed happy with Gamlin. Basara smirked when he thought of the man who had gone from being annoyance, to rival, and finally to friend. In the four years since the battles ended he had still played his music as part of Fire Bomber, but lately he had found himself wanting those days back again. It was during this time he had the most passion for creating his music, but in the last year he hadn't found the heart in it. It was during the war he found so much of his inspiration for his songs and his desire for the galaxy to listen to the message of his music. In the end he couldn't help by keep feeling back to the one that had inspired him so much. Finally looking out his window one name escaped his mouth.

"Sivil…" Basara got out before he fell back against his bed and wondered what she was doing right now.

******

Mylene was starting to get very irritated. Basara was late for the usual practice session before their big concert at the end of the week. She was looking out the window for any sign of Basara. "Will Basara ever get here?" she practically roared. 

"You shouldn't get so upset Mylene. You know Basara always takes a long time before he finally shows up for practice." Ray spoke solemnly. Viffedas was busy tapping her drumsticks on a table in the room, while Mylene looked over to Ray.

"I know Basara is always late, but I gave up spending the afternoon with Gamlin at the park. It was so hard having to do that to poor Gamlin, he was looking forward to it." Mylene spoke softly. 

"Well if you wanted to go out with him so badly why didn't you?" game a sort of rude voice. Both Ray and Mylene looked over to the entrance of the room and saw Basara standing in it, guitar in his hands. " Sorry I am late, but I woke up late." Mylene almost face faulted at this comment.

"Why can't you set an alarm like every normal person Basara?" Before she could say anymore Mylene looked into Basara's eyes and saw a hint of pain in his eyes for a moment at her comment. This stifled anymore raging she had at him. Basara only stared at Mylene and took her beauty in for a second. She had grown up. She was just a few inches shorter then him now and still had that lovely pink hair. She was a full figured woman who still loved both Basara and Gamlin. Basara didn't let himself think anymore. A smirk came to his face.

"I will try, from now on, to remember that. Remind me next time if you can Mylene." Basara said in a kindly tone. Mylene was taken back by this, but Basara just casually walked over towards Ray who got his instrument and Veffidas sat at her drums. "OK so LET'S GO!" Basara started to play his guitar and for the first time started to sing. Mylene quickly got her instrument and tried to catch up to Basara and started to sing with him. As Basara started to sing he tried to focus on something that would keep his heart in it. He pictured in his mind Mylene smiling at him and then thought of Gigil, which causes his singing to become more enthusiastic. They practiced for several more hours and finally the practiced ended. Mylene had determined when the practice was over she wanted to ask Basara a question. After Veffidas and Ray had left she finally asked Basara her question. 

"Basara why haven't come up with any new songs lately?" Basara looked over to Mylene, through his glasses, and asked. 

"What do you mean? We have had three albums come out in the last three years. That is pretty good if you ask me?"

"Well it's just that lately you don't seem to have your heart in this as much as you use to." Basara's shoulders slumped a little when she said that.

"I think you are reading into things too much." He said. Basara stiffened a little when he felt Mylene grips him from behind. 

"Basara if anything is wrong PLEASE tell me. I don't want you to be sad. I want to help you if I can." Mylene spoke as laid her face on his shoulder. Basara didn't move for a few moments. Then all of a sudden he stood up and with his left-hand gripped Mylene arm and pulled her up with him. 

"Its nothing for you to be worried about Mylene. I have something special planned for the concert. Wait till then and you can find out." Before she could say anything he put his hand over her mouth. "Ya know it gets annoying when you talk to much." Basara said playfully. "Now if you hurry and called Gamlin you two can go out on that date." He said getting the expected response of Mylene blushing. He started to laugh a little. Mylene got flustered, through her hands in the air and left Basara alone. Basara's laugh soon ended and he looked out the window of the room his group Fire Bomber had played and soon would let everyone know what he intended to do.

******

In the distance of space there was nothing but a cold vacuum and the twinkling of some distant stars. You could not really hear anything except the lifelessness of the universe. In this universe though existed the exceptional creation that was life. In life one could find the spiritia. Currently the traveler passing through the vacuum of space had long ago given up the idea of ever taking spiritia again. The figure had once been from another dimension, but now called our universe home. As she unleashed an inhuman wail as she passed through the universe she could only focus on the need to locate a single person. It had taken the female protodevlin known as Sivil over a year to truly understand the feelings that passed through her mind and body. It had then hit her, for the first time, how much she hurt from the death of Gigil and how much he had loved her. As her orange eyes scanned the universe she felt out for the Anima Spiritia that would draw her to the only person she felt she could attach to in the universe. She had decided to leave her fellow protodevlin and make her own destiny. Finally after a year of searching she had found the trail of the Macross 7 fleet and was catching up to them. She closed her eyes for a moment and then felt a small bit of liquid escape from her eyes. "Soon Ba..sa..ra.." she struggled to get out. The green energy ball that was protodevlin Sivil streaked through the darkness of space hoping to find the person she now understood she loved.

***

It was the following day that a story was leaked to the press that Nekki Basara, the lead singer of the group Fire Bomber, would have a big announcement to make at the upcoming concert. The media question all the other members of Fire Bomber including their manager Akiko. Neither Akiko nor the rest of them could tell what Basara's announcement was supposed to be since they did not know themselves. This had the most significant affect on Mylene. She was very concerned about Basara, but didn't have the courage to question him further on what the announcement. The only person she could see herself opening to was Gamlin; so as it happened it was her "boyfriend" that she expressed her worry.

"Gamlin I was wondering has Basara told you or talked about anything that was troubling him lately?" she asked as Gamlin was eating some of his stew. They were out a little known restaurant that served exotic dishes. Gamlin was trying some new form of Zentradi stew that he hoped wouldn't kill him. Gamlin looked up to Mylene from his eating. "No he hasn't Mylene. I wouldn't worry about it too much that guy just like to be dramatic a lot." Mylene sighed.

"I don't think it that way this time Gamlin. Something is wrong with Basara's singing lately." She spoke softly.

"Why do you say that Mylene? You guys seem to be performing alright." 

"Its just Basara doesn't seem to have his heart to the words he is singing. He seems to have lost something, I just wish I knew what it was." Gamlin was trying to be nice, but Gamlin was finding himself a little frustrated that Mylene was focusing on Basara so much. He knew that she had admitted she loved him and Basara, but that had been four years ago. It was hard on Gamlin being her "boyfriend" since the media of City 7 would follow them all the time. He had been thinking for sometime it was approaching the time when he forced Mylene to make a decision. He realized though this was not the time to do it. 

"Mylene I think you maybe worrying about this too much. Basara can be frustrating to understand what is going on in that head of his. I wouldn't worry about it. Just wait till tomorrow night and I am sure everything will work out fine." Gamlin spoke reassuringly. Mylene looked at him for a moment then smiled.

"I guess you are right Gamlin. Its best to wait till tomorrow to find out what Basara has up." She spoke as she touched his hand. Gamlin's face quickly grew crimson, which caused Mylene chuckle a little. "Oh Gamlin you are so funny." Gamlin nervously put his hand behind his head and laughed as well. This broke the somber tone of their date and afterwards they took a quiet walk around City 7, but Gamlin of course took no advantage of this because he was always a perfect gentleman to Mylene.

*** 

It was almost time for the concert to begin and as Mylene made final alterations to her guitar she still had doubts lingering in her mind about what Basara intended to announce to everyone in a few minutes. As Veffidas was drumming down in anticipation of their latest concert Ray was closing his eyes and clearing his mind to prepare to play the opening set of songs. Basara was just calmly standing in the middle of the rising stage they were on. To Mylene Basara seemed awfully calm, it was almost unnaturally calm for the way usually Basara was. Finally Akiko called to them, "Hey get ready you go on in one minute. Good luck out there." She smiled at the rest of the group Fire Bomber. Mylene walked up to Basara and tapped him on the shoulder. "Basara could you please tell me what you intend to announce." Basara looked to Mylene and smirked.

"Don't worry you will know the same as everybody else in about thirty seconds." With that comment the platform stage began to rise and shortly the group Fire Bomber was before a large crowd of spectators. There were thousands of different fans that cried out as Basara and Fire Bomber acknowledge the crowd and then the crowd grew quiet. Basara then called out to the crowd. 

"I know you all have been expecting me to announce something tonight. Well I won't keep you waiting any longer. After tonight I will be leaving the group Fire Bomber for an indefinite amount of time." After this part of the statement Basara was not able to say anymore because of all the gasps that were heard throughout the entire stadium. The loudest to Basara came from Mylene. There was a loud roar of "NO Basara." Others cried out "Say it isn't so!" Mylene came over to Basara, followed by Ray. 

"Basara do you know what you're saying?" Ray asked. Basara looked at Ray.

"Yes I know what I am doing. I have been thinking about this for a while. I am hoping you, Veffidas, and Mylene will understand. I just can't find my heart in my songs right now. I am not quitting, just taking some time away." Ray then stood tall then and sullen at the same time.

"Well only you know how you should feel? I will admit I don't understand really, your songs seem strong to me, but if you need time away then so be it." "Ray then walked over to the other side of the stage and took his place to prepare to start jamming. Mylene was not so easy to move.

"Basara you can't mean…" Mylene was cut off before she could continue.

"Shut Up Mylene." Mylene was shocked he cut her off, but suddenly a smile came to his face. "You seem to be forgetting we have a large number of fans here waiting for us to perform. I promise we can talk later. For now lets forget about what I just said and give a show that these people will never forget. Let's make the galaxy hear our song one more time." Mylene then nodded her head and turned to face the crowd. 

"Alright its time for the show to go on. All of you hear my song." Basara yelled to the crowd. Fire Bomber then played like they hadn't in a long time. To the people who knew Basara like Ray, Veffidas, Mylene, and Akiko could tell for the first time in a long time had his old heart in the songs he was singing. It was the best performance they had in sometime. At the end of the concert a fan, a blonde haired girl with a group of flowers looked up to the legendary rock star and through her flowers to him. Basara caught them and looked at her. He smelled the flowers and winked at her. The blond girl's face got some crimson in it. After a long time the flower girl had finally been acknowledged. For Basara he paid a price since he looked over to Mylene who seemed to have gotten angry and Basara could only sweat drop at this occurrence. Basara as he left the stage for what he realized could be the last time thought about how his next discussion with Mylene he would hold nothing back. Basara also then thought of Sivil, for a moment, the other woman who he could not get out of his mind and mumbled "Sivil I wish you could have seen this final concert. The last song I sang for you." 

As if by some chance of fate while streaking through space Sivil's eyes lit up for a moment and she looked around herself. "Basara?" she could have sworn she could have heard him speaking to her. She then shook her head and felt out for the Anima Spiritia. She could feel Basara spiritia and it was stronger then ever before. She figured she must be getting very close. She increased her speed determined to reach him.

***

Mylene collapsed on her bed as she had just gotten home from a long day. It was three days since the concert where Basara had announced he was leaving Fire Bomber. Since then Mylene had not talked to Basara because she was still in such shock. She wanted to know why he was doing this, but she had not felt up to it since he had not had the courage to go see him since she felt that he had betrayed her in some way by not telling her this before the announcement. Mylene was not sure what to exactly think. The last few days had been filled with requests for interviews and comment that she had refused to give. She wished the whole mess would give away. As she was about to get off the bed and change into a nightgown so she could get some sleep her vid phone rang. She growled " If that is another annoying reporter I am going to tell him or her off!" To her surprise and relief it was instead her mother, Myria. "Hello mom how are you?" Mylene asked half-heartedly. Myria just smiled a little.

"It sounds like I should how you are doing. You look awful Mylene." Mylene slumped onto the chair next to the vid phone. 

"Thanks mom I really needed that."

"Now don't take that tone with your mother. I raised you better then that." Myria said forcefully. Mylene sweatdropped.

"Eh…Sorry. I am just really tired and hurt mom."

"It's because of Basara isn't it. Basara is a really nice young man, but he can cause my little girl all sorts of problems." Mylene started to blush furiously at this comment.

"MOM! Stop it!" Mylene cried out.

"Really Mylene are you ok?"

"Yeah I guess so." She slumped her head a little. "I just wish Basara would tell me what is bothering him and why he is leaving Fire Bomber." Myria just shook her head and looked into Mylene's eyes.

"You know that he is very introverted in his feelings and thoughts Mylene. It's always been annoying to you, as you have started to me before. However, we both know that is also one reason why you love him."

"Yes I guess it is." Mylene said without protest. Myria rolled her eyes and shut her eyelids.

"Sometimes I wish we could combine that Basara and Gamlin together and then I think we would create the perfect guy for my daughter." Mylene started blushing again. She was getting exasperated with her mother. Unfortunately Myria was on a roll and continued to comment on both men's finer points for sometime and all Mylene could do was nod her head and wait for her mom to finish.

Meanwhile Gamlin was slowing walking over to Mylene's house. It was the fourth anniversary since he had asked Mylene to marry him . He carried a black box in his left hand. Gamlin had decided on this anniversary to ask the question he had asked her a few years earlier. It had been four years that he had waited for Mylene to make a decision, but in the mean time she still had not. Gamlin had decided tonight was the time to finally end this situation once and for all.

Mylene had just finished talking to her mother when she heard a ringing for her room. She went over to the door and opened it. She found Gamlin in military uniform standing at the door. Unfortunately, all Mylene was wearing was a white nighty that showed most of her long legs and her underwear, with a considerable dip that revealed a LOT of her now considerable chest. Gamlin, almost of upon seeing her, face went flush and he started to say, "Mylene…I am…" Mylene did not even react, she just turned around and motioned with her hand for Gamlin to enter. Gamlin nervously complied with the motion.

"What do you want Gamlin?" she asked with a tired voice. 

"Oh yes…umm…well Mylene I just stopped by to ask you…." Before Gamlin could finish Mylene interrupted him.

"Gamlin have you talked to Basara at all lately." Gamlin stared for a second then responded, "No I have not. Mylene really I am not hear to talk about Bas…."

"Darn. I was hoping you would have." She looked down at the floor with her back to Gamlin. "I really want to find out if he is ok. I just got talking with Mom…I mean Mayor Myria. She said you might have talked to him recently." If Mylene had looked behind her she would have seen Gamlin trembling a little. His mind was starting to rage that she only seemed to be thinking about Basara. He knew that the whole announcement by Basara had confused him as much as anyone. He even expected Mylene to be overly pre-occupied with Basara, but she seemed to totally forget he was here to speak with her. 

"Basara…" Mylene had started but was interrupted before she could get another word out. 

"I don't want to talk about BASARA! I want to talk about US MYLENE!" Gamlin practically yelled out.

"Eh…" Mylene said as he pink hair flailed in the air. She turned around to look at Gamlin. 

"Have you forgotten I came here to ask you something?" Mylene just stared at Gamlin. He was trembling and seemed to almost near tears. "I came here to ask you if you would marry me Mylene." Gamlin showed her the black box and opened it. Mylene gasped, it contained the same ring he had originally given her four years earlier. 

"Gamlin…" was all Mylene could get out before Gamlin walked over and embraced her.

"I know its probably selfish for me to put you in this spot, but I LOVE you Mylene and I want to be with you. I know you have said you love Basara and me. I have respected your wishes up until now, but I cannot go on like this anymore. I know it's selfish for me to do this and place you on the spot. This needs to be resolved." Gamlin said as he hugged her tighter. Mylene could not move she just stared at the ceiling in shock. Her mind raged in-between wanting to say yes and wanting to scream at Gamlin for doing this to her NOW! She just remained quiet. Gamlin pulled back till he was face to face with her. Then suddenly kissed her fully on the lips. Mylene's eyes lit up in surprise, but soon they closed as well. Finally Gamlin released her lips. Mylene tried to speak.

"Gamlin…I don't know…" Gamlin thought put his left index finger over her mouth to silence her and then used his right hand to grab her left hand. He used both hands then to place the ring on her ring finger. 

"I don't expect you to answer me now or to even say yes. I just want you to finally make up your mind for all three of us. I will accept your decision Mylene. Well I better go and get to bed. I have a patrol tomorrow. Answer me when you're ready." With that Gamlin left Mylene's house and left her semi-stupified. She stood there a long time until finally she saw Guvava on her bed and yelled at the little puffball. 

"Aargh! Guvava why do men half to do these things to poor innocent girls like myself?!" she raged as Guvava, even if he could have talked, would have kept very silent.

***

On a "sunny" day in City 7 Michael was busy driving his boss Mayor Myria Jenius to her office when he heard Myria speak up. "Michael I want you to make a right up here and then make a left. After the left drive straight." Michael looked into the rear view mirror.

"But that will make us late, Mayor. You have a lot of appointments to catch up on." Myria just smiled.

"Well I am the mayor and I have some motherly matters I need to take care of." Michael was about to say something more when he saw the look on Myria's face that said "I do not want to explain myself anymore!" look on it. Michael obediently did as Myria had instructed and after a while of driving they pulled out in front of a familiar looking building. "Ms. Myria this is Nekki Basara's home." Myria smiled as she got out of the car. 

"Yes I know. I need to talk with Basara for a little while. I won't be long. Stay with the car Michael."

As Myria came up to Basara's room he was busy trying to clean his place up. It had been a while since he had tried to get things straightened up. He had thrown out tons of old papers and bags, while moping the floor that had some different stains on it he couldn't even recognize where they may have come from. He heard the knock on his door and opened it. Unexpectedly Mayor Myria Sterling was standing in it. "Uh Mayor Myria what are you doing here?" Basara asked very surprised. Myria calmly walked into the apartment and replied. "Oh nothing. I was in the neighborhood and thought I would say hello." Basara didn't buy this answer at all but didn't say anything. 

"Actually I had a long discussion with Mylene last night. She told me about how worried she is about you Basara. You haven't talked to heart all since the concert the other night." Basara then began to understand and shook his head.

"Yeah I know. I told Mylene I would talk with her, but I been busy with other things." He replied truthfully.

"Oh I see. So these other things are more important to you then my daughter." Basara quickly through his hands up on the air and started so nervously speak.

"No I don't mean that at all. Its just I have had things on my mind lately and until I got them straightened out I didn't want to burden her with them." Myria just shook her head at his response.

"Well you are doing more harm then good Basara. Mylene is in pain because you won't talk to her." Basara looked up in surprise. "When you love someone Basara when you see them in pain it also hurts you as well. I am surprised you don't understand that better." Basara then slumped onto the floor.

"I didn't realize that Mylene was hurting that much or I would have talked to her earlier." Basara put his left hand through his hair. " I didn't mean to cause her any problems." Myria walked over to where Basara was sitting on the floor and sat on the ground herself. 

"How about telling me about what is bothering you Basara. A third party who has a few minutes to listen." At first Basara wasn't going to, but then decided too.

"Well I been having this dream lately. I first had it during the conflict with the protodevlin." Myria nodded her head and motioned for him to continue. "I used to sing to this mountain when I was little and in this dream I am trying to sing to it, but on top of the mountain there is a figure. I want the figure to hear my song. It was very important to me that person hear it and acknowledge me. That person was an inspiration for my music…" Basara hesitated for a moment, "…and I believe someone who meant a lot to me."

Myria remained silent for a moment, but then closed her eyes and replied, "I am guessing that individual might be the protodevlin woman Sivil." Basara eyes opened wider and he stumbled to speak.

"How could you know its her? I haven't told anyone…" 

"Basara it's been four years since the war. You don't think Mylene has told me about some of the incidents she observed about you and Sivil." Basara didn't know exactly how to respond.

"Mylene was usually mulling over these because I think she was a little jealous."  
  
"I never said that I loved her or anything! Mylene has the wrong idea!" Basara tried to defend himself.

"I doubt it Basara. A mother can tell things. I know you love my daughter its obvious in the music you two play together up on the stage as Fire Bomber. You can sense it. I think your heart though also carries feelings for that girl Sivil. You may not be aware of it though. "

Basara got off the floor and turned his back to Myria. "You may be right, but is that what is preventing me from putting my heart into my music. How do I deal with this?" he questioned looking at his hand.

Myria had gotten off the ground and moved towards the door of Basara's apartment. "Well all I can tell you is that a friend of Max's had the same problem at one time." Basara turned to look at Myria.

"How did he deal with it, being in love with two women?"

"He followed his heart. Its something you will figure out at the right time." Myria opened the door to Basara's apartment and started to leave. Basara quickly came over and put his hand on Myria's shoulder.

"Mayor Myria if you don't mind could you ask Mylene to come over the day after tomorrow. I think its time I talked to her."

"I think its really you who should do that Basara, but if you want I will do it. Just make sure you don't hurt my daughter. I would hate for you to learn how protective a Zentradi mother can be." Basara recoiled his hand and laughed nervously, pondering the implications from Myria's statement. At which point Myria left and smirked to herself. Basara was a nice young man and he really loved the people around him, but he was sure thick headed about himself and the people around him sometimes. Myria got back into her car and told Michael, "Michael lets get going." Michael asked her if everything was alright, but Myria was already lost in thought about how she would get Mylene to go talk with Basara.

***

Sivil was streaking through the universe as she got closer to the Macross 7 fleet. However, she began to tense her body a lot. Since she had felt Basara's spiritia she had pushed herself harder to catch up to the fleet to finally meet him. She unfortunately had burned up much of her energy without stopping to rest and it was now catching up with her. She had to catch up with him something within in her heart aching to finally catch up with him. "I must find Anima Spiritia." She repeated to herself. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to focus on Basara's song that she and he had sung to Gepelnitch four years ago. It was the song that helped her remember Basara. Her eyes shot open and her orange eyes had some tears fall from them. "I can't remember…..the so…ng…" she then pushed herself harder. Threatening to burn herself out as she press onward, not realizing how close she was to finally catching the fleet. 

Gamlin and his wing of Valkyries were streaking through space as they finished their patrol around the fleet. Gamlin spoke over the radio to his two wingmen. "Alright are patrol is finished let's head back to base." Gamlin received two affirmative responses from his wingmen. As Gamlin started to turn his Valkyrie to return home he caught a green glow out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure what the glow was but somehow it seemed familiar to him. He turned his Valkyrie to try and match the course of the object he saw. 

"Sir, what are you doing?" a wingman asked as Gamlin turned and flew the intercept course he had plotted.

"Nothing just thought I saw something. I will investigate it. You just head back." Gamlin instructed. The pilot again gave an affirmative. The two wingmen proceeded to head back as Gamlin went to intercept the green glow.

Sivil was starting to feel herself fade out. She had used too much of her energy without resting. She tried to keep pushing herself to try and find Basara. Then she looked and saw that a ship was heading towards her. She stopped her progress through space and turned to face the object. Sivil recognized the ship as belonging to the samples. She got a smile on her face. "Basara!!" she yelled streaking towards the object. Gamlin had noticed the change in the object's direction as coming straight for him. He converted his Valkyrie into battleloid mode and armed his weapon. As the object got closer he finally recognized it as one of the protodevlin. 

"What? What is a protodevlin doing here? I thought they had gone to find their own home." He raised his weapon incase the protodevlin might attack. He realized it was too small to be Gavil, but could it be the protodevlin Gabil? The being pulled in front of his cockpit. He saw it was a woman. It was Sivil. Gamlin noticed she seemed to have a smile on her face until she looked into his cockpit.

"You're not Basara." She spoke. Gamlin blinked and then sighed wondering why does it seems he gets this reaction a lot.

"Of course I am not Basara. What are you doing here?" Gamlin then immediately wondered if the other protodevlin might be trying to attack the fleet again. "Are you trying to capture us for spiritia again?" Gamlin noticed the protodevlin's face contort at this.

"NO!! I never take spiritia again." Sivil's face grew somber. "I almost killed Basara when I did that. Caused…painful emotion I not want ever again…" Gamlin almost felt bad for asking the question. 

"What are you doing here then?" he then noticed the green energy around Sivil had begun to fade and she started to "fall" in front of Gamlin. "Hey!! Are you alright?" Gamlin asked as he used one of the valkyries hands to catch Sivil and grabbed her with it. He used to arm to bring her level with his cockpit again. "Are you alright? Sivil, I believe that is your name, what are you doing here?"

Sivil opened her eyes. "I want to find Basara. I left other protodevlin…without Gigil I felt only loneliness amongst them. I came to find Basara. Please….take me to Anima Spiritia." Sivil got out before she passed out. Gamlin tried to wake her, but had no luck. He wasn't sure what to do, but the desperation in her voice made Gamlin make a decision. He immediately set course back for Battle 7. He radio Captain Max Jenius. An image of Max appeared on Gamlin's screen.

"What is it Gamlin? Your wingmates already got back. Did you see some strange flying saucers or something?" Max tried to jokingly say, since the protodevlin, they hadn't encountered any alien life. The serious look on Gamlin's face made him lose his smile.

"I have the protodevlin Sivil in my custody." Max nearly jumped out of his seat.

"What!? Explain Gamlin!" he shouted.

"I saw Sivil approaching the fleet. She has passed out sir. She said she has come to seem Basara. She said she had left the protodevlin." Gamlin reported. Max brought his hand to his chin. 

"You believe she is telling the truth." 

  
"Yes I do. She asked me to take her to Basara. The way she said it, I think she might be sincere." Max thought back to himself. He wondered could this be some new attack by the protodevlin, even though he thought that conflict had ended long ago. He wondered why the woman, Sivil, wanted Basara other then his Anima Spiritia. In the back of his mind though he remembered that Mylene had talked occasionally of how Basara had been always concerned about her during the war. Of course Mylene's rants had seemed to be more out of jealousy. Sivil had saved Basara's life twice during the war. Myria had commented that the protodevlin girl probably had cared about Basara if she was doing it. Max finally made a decision.

"Gamlin bring her in. We can place her somewhere safe until we get more information." 

"Sir? But where?" Gamlin tried to protest.

"When we tried to capture the protodevlin during the war we had to work out a place where we could keep captured being. We can transfer her to the appropriate place afterward. Also Gamlin don't tell Mylene or Basara that we have her."

"Why sir?" Gamlin asked with a questioning look on his face.

"We know what happened the last time the military had Sivil and what happened to her. If Basara found out he and even my daughter my do something rash. We will keep this in house until we can figure out if she is truthful, if there is any threat, and what can we do with her." Max explained.

"I hope your right sir. Alright I am coming back with my…..guest." Gamlin set course back to Battle 7. Gamlin had this feeling things were gonna be tough for a little while.

***

It had been twelve hours since Gamlin had brought in Sivil. She had been transferred to a special room and then within the room two large spherical devices were placed on opposite ends of her inert body. The devices were activated and produced a blue colored force shield around her. In the mean time Max had contacted Myria about Sivil's reappearance and that quietly she should make some form of preparations for possible attack from outsides forces. Myria had been in shock that the protodevlin might attack them, but she did so as quietly as possible. Max and the rest of the command staff had come to the room that Sivil was locked in to try and interrogate her. Myria also was present to represent the civilians of City 7. Gamlin testified to everything of what Sivil had spoken to her. In the meantime Sivil had not woken up. Her purple hair had covered most of her face. There were various fractionalizing of the command staff with some saying they should destroy her while they had the chance. 

"No sirs. We cannot do that. All that Sivil has said she wants is to see Basara. She stressed she had left the other protodevlin. I believe she was honest. She implied that she has been traveling, following our fleet for sometime. The protodevlin aren't are enemies anymore; besides if it wasn't for her help we would never have survived the battle with Gepelnitch. Nekki Basara himself has said she was instrumental in helping to avert the destruction of the all spiritia in the galaxy. " Gamlin had stated. 

"Your right of course Gamlin. However, I agree with you, but we must take into account that it was only a few years ago we fought them. Many people on City 7 might not welcome her presence. We have to think of their safety. I would say we should discuss this some more and then determine what to do with her." Gamlin was about to say something, but felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't continue Gamlin. Things have been decided for now. Just give them sometime, they will come around." Myria whispered into his ear. Gamlin looked over his shoulder at her and nodded his head. Soon after the meeting broke up with the military staff talking to themselves. Myria stayed in the room until finally about an hour later Sivil finally awakened. Myria watched the alien girl become startled by her imprisonment and then watched as she raged. Sivil showed her fangs and charged the barrier being shocked and feeling her strengthen drained. "Don't bother trying again. The shield was developed to hold a protodevlin of Glavil's size. It will drain more of your spiritia energy." Myria stated trying to coax the protodevlin girl to stop. At this the alien girl's pointed ears drooped and she collapsed on the ground. 

  
"I want to see Anima Spirita. I want to see Basara!" Sivil began to shouted. She hoped he would somehow hear her.   
  
At that moment Basara's eyes widened and he looked around in his room. He swore he heard Sivil's voice. He then assumed it was his mind playing tricks on him. He really needed to stop thing about the protodevlin girl who left his life several years ago.

Myria walked up to the imprisoned protodevlin girl. "Why have you come back Sivil?" Sivil looked Myria in the eye.

"I am forgetting Basara's song. I don't want to forget it." 

"Why aren't you with the rest of the protodevlin?"

"I told other human I did not feel like it was home. Without Gigil…or Basara…I felt lonely. Did not feel either of their spiritia." Myria got a small smile on her face.

"You do love Basara. That is why you came back." The protodevlin girl orange eyes got a little wider and for some reason she didn't completely understand her cheeks got flushed. It was the first time she had ever done that. 

"You don't have a home do you?" Myria asked earnestly. Sivil shook her head sideways back and forth.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I will never take spiritia again. I just want to see Basara." Myria got up and turned her back to Sivil. This was very hard for Myria. She could understand the feelings that Sivil had. It had happened to herself, falling in love with her enemy at the time Max, and she had loved him so much since. Now here was another in her position. Myria kept thinking about if she did what had come into her mind that it could hurt her daughter. Myria closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again. She turned to face Sivil. 

"Sivil, that is your name correct?" 

"I am Sivil." 

"I want you to promise you will stay here for the time being and not cause any trouble. I will see about you getting out of here and finally seeing Basara." Sivil's facial expression had confusion in it.

"Why?" 

"Let us say part of me wants to help and another part does not. It overall just feels right. If you have been traveling this long to see Basara you can wait a little longer." Myria said not as a question. Myria left Sivil in the room that was under heavy guard. Myria had a plan and would institute it soon, even if she got in trouble. Something told her helping Sivil was just the right thing to do.

***

Basara was in the middle of one of the main parks in City 7. It was a sunny day out and as Basara looked around himself he saw lots of happy people. Somewhere families, couples, or groups of children. A smile comes to his face as he hears several people playing some of Fire Bomber's music. Basara can't help but inwardly smile glad to see his music can still touch so many people. Now he only wished he could find that happiness in the music. "Hey Basara!" Basara turned to see who had called his name. He saw a familiar face behind the voice.

"How are you doing my friend?" Ray said as Veffidas was following him. She was hitting her drumsticks on Ray's back. Basara had to stifle a laugh since it looked to Basara that Ray was having to struggle not to tell Veffidas to stop. Basara and Ray shook hands.

"Hey Ray how ya doing?" Basara asked. He noticed Veffidas was now playing on the metal pole of a lamp that lighted the park at night. 

"So Basara I was wondering this "leave of absence" from Fire Bomber, are you leaving the band?" Basara shocked his head and got a smile on it.

"Of course not. I wouldn't abandon you guys. Besides I can't imagine singing without you, Veffidas, and…Mylene." Basara hesitated in saying her name.

"Basara I should let you know Akiko is going crazy right now dealing with the media. She is absolutely terrified you are leaving. Heh, she thinks its because you and Mylene are having some sort of torrid affair." Ray noted Basara's jaw practically hitting the ground.

"AHH! Where did she get that idea?" Basara yelled out.

"Humph! Well it could be the fact you two dated before. Also the fact Mylene has admitted she loves you. I believe the final fact could be how protective of her you are and how competitive with Gamlin you are with getting her attention of the last two years." Ray listed. Basara turned his back to Ray.

"Agh…Do you have to embarrass me so much." Basara whined as his face was flush. Ray turned serious.

"Is it because of Mylene you have left for right now?  
  
"No and Yes. I just don't have my heart in it right now. I keep wondering is my music having the effect on the galaxy like it did at the end of the protodevlin war." Ray grabbed Basara by the neck and twisted his head around to the rest of the people in the park. Lots of who now were listening to Fire Bomber's music.

"If you bother to look around I think you will have the answer to question. It something deeper then that."

Finally Veffidas stop playing her drumsticks and looked over at Basara and Ray.

"He is caught between his feelings for Mylene and also over that protodevlin girl." Veffidas spoke. Both Basara and Ray stared at Veffidas. Ray then looked at Basara and then got a smirk on his face.

"So it is girls causing this. How am I not surprised. Well you are meeting tonight with Mylene so I guess you should get this figured out for yourself." Ray winked at Basara. "You could have worse things causing you problem. Just think out your thoughts and heart like you do when you sing. I think you will get it figured out in time. When ya do we can start playing again." Ray started to walk away with Veffidas following. Basara just wanted to yell at Veffidas. How could she POSSIBLY have any idea about Mylene and Sivil. What was worse Basara believed Veffidas was exactly correct in her diagnosis. 

"Damn it!" Basara cursed. "Why does Veffidas never talk and when she does it always has to be so prophetic." Basara covered his face with his hand. He was certain of one thing his meeting with Mylene tonight would probably change his life forever.

***

Gamlin was quickly making his way into Myria Sterling's office. The mayor had called to him for an important matter. Gamlin passed by Michael as he entered her office. Myria was sitting at her desk when she looked up to Gamlin. "Ah thank you for coming so quickly Gamlin." Gamlin saluted at Myria.

"It was nothing, Mayor Myria. I was wondering why you so urgently needed to summon me." Myria smiled.

"I need you to undertake an important mission for me Gamlin." Gamlin just raised a wary eye. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this "mission". She pulled out a small looking device. It appeared to be small map device. 

"Uh what is that?" 

"It's a map of the ventilation system that connects Battle 7 and City 7 when they are connected." 

"Oh I see. What is that for?" Myria face got a serious look on it.

"Its for the protodevlin Sivil. It's to help her get from Battle 7 into City 7. It also gives her a zeroing effect to find Basara's house." Gamlin had to fight his jaw hitting the ground at this revelation.

"Mayor do you realize what you are saying?" Gamlin question.

"I know exactly what I am saying Gamlin. I want your help to help Sivil escape."

"Mayor that would violate all military protocol. I would be court-martialed."   
  
"I know that Gamlin. That is why I am asking you to volunteer for this. I am taking the legal steps necessary to ensure that you will not have any legal problems." Gamlin to say the least was confused.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I can trust you Gamlin and I would ask Basara but if I told him he would bust in with his Valkyrie destroying things to get to her." Gamlin had a mental picture of this for a moment and saw Myria's wisdom in coming to him.

"I do not know…" Myria just closed her eyes for a moment and flipped some of her green hair behind her left shoulder.

"I do not trust what the Colonel may have in store for Sivil. I spoke to Sivil after you and the rest of the military left. Sivil has left the other protodevlin and has come looking only for Basara. I could feel her pain and loneliness. She has no home and she did help save the Macross 7 fleet." Gamlin acknowledged her point with a grunt. "I feel as Mayor of City 7 that since we are no longer at war with the protodevlin and that Sivil has no home to grant her citizenship on City 7. As mayor I have the legal right to do that."

"Well if that is true why break her out?"   
  
"I don't trust what could happen in the mean time. So I am counting on you and Michael to ensure she is allowed to escape. Will you do this Gamlin?" Gamlin was lost in thought for a mere moment. 

"I will do as you ask. This is only as a favor to you mayor. I just hope you won't ask me to do something like this again. I think it is right. That is the ONLY reason I am doing it." Gamlin picked up the map device and left Myria's office. Outside Michael was waiting and Michael followed him as they left the building. They talked and formulated a plan.

***

Sivil was sitting on the floor that she was confined in. She had her head in between her arms and her legs pulled against her body. She had been in this position since she had spoken to Myria. Sivil was starting to regret trusting the samples. She was also getting angry because there were two samples who were guarding her in the large room she was kept in. The shield around her had two human guards and in the far right corner there was a control room just under the roof that had two men who maintained the forcefield which held her. "Basara…" Sivil moaned. 

"Shut up in there." Sivil was taken back by this and looked up at the sample that had yelled at her. The soldier pointed his large gun at her. "I don't wanna hear anything from you. You stinking monster.:" Sivil did not understand the words exactly that were being spoken to her, but the tone indicated it was derogatory and threatening. She showed her fangs and let out a slight growl. 

"Man just let up on her. She isn't going anywhere." The other guard spoke to his companion. 

"Why the hell don't they just eliminate her? She is one of those protodevlin that killed a lot of our friends." He pointed at Sivil.

"Yeah I know what ya mean. I just am saying if it wasn't for that forcefield she might be draining are spiritia right now or something worse." The other guard commented.

"I don't take spiritia anymore." Sivil interrupted her captors. The guard that was aiming at her fired off a round that hit right in front of her feet.

"Shut up bitch! This force is a one way one. If I wanted I could feel you so full of holes you would resemble Swiss cheese. Only reason I don't is those guys up there are watching and I wouldn't have a good excuse on explaining your untimely demise. So just shut up."

"Speaking such ways to a lady is hardly gentlemanly. You two should show more class to a lady, even if she isn't human." Both guards turned to look behind themselves. Standing next to one of the two spherical devices that controlled the force shield was Gamlin in his military uniform. Both the guards aimed their weapons at Gamlin. 

"What are you doing here lieutenant?" One of the two guards asked.

"I am hearing to see the prisoner. I have a message to deliver to her." 

"I don't remember the Colonel saying anything about her getting messages." The guard who had shot at Sivil spoke to his comrade. Gamlin face grew cross at the mention of the Colonel. He had nearly killed Sivil when she had been in his custody before. He walked next to Sivil's containment shield. He looked down at Sivil. Both guards tensed up.

"Step away from her sir." They said cocking their guns. 

"No need for such dramatics gentlemen. I just wanted to tell her this." He motioned for Sivil to come closer. Gamlin looked at the protodevlin girl. He looked at the red marks on her face and her orange eyes. Eve for looking so different she was indeed beautiful. "I am here to tell you Mayor Myria has decided to admit you as a citizen of the Macross 7 fleet. Because the military might prove difficult in getting you released I am here to free you." Sivil had a confused look on her face as did the guards. However in the next moment Gamlin had charged the guard closest to him and knocked the man over. He pulled out a gun and shot the other guards weapon out of his hand. He kicked the guard who was still on the ground and knocked the man unconscious. The other charged him and Gamlin back flipped him on to the forcefield holding Sivil. The man cried out as the felt his spiritia get drain and fell on the ground unconscious. Gamlin looked up to the control room and saw Michael up in it. The other two military men in it were both unconscious. Gamlin had a smile on his face. "Michael shut off the force shield." Michael looked down and gave a thumbs up sign. After some searching he found the controls and shut off the shield. After this Sivil got into a defensive stance and looked on confused.

"What is going on? Why you doing this?" Gamlin ran over to her and grabbed her hand. He stuck a small device to her wrist. It locked on to her wrist.

"I told you that I would help you see Basara so I am just fulfilling that commitment. This is from mayor Myria. She is fulfilling her promise as well. Go fly into that ventilation shaft above us." In the roof of the large room there was an entrance to the ventilation shaft. They both looked up to it.

"Take that and use the map to find your way through to City 7. You shouldn't have any trouble finding Basara's place after that." Sivil looked at the device and then at Gamlin. 

"What about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me I will be fine. I am sorry about this imprisonment. The mayor has taken steps to ensure that this will never happen to you again. However, all I ask is that you do what you said you would and don't hurt any other people. Don't make, hopefully, my future mother-in-law a liar." Gamlin got out. Sivil blinked not know what he meant. Sivil then smiled at Gamlin.

"Thank you." She said before a green energy formed around her and she let out a howl as she launched up to the ventilation shaft and tore the door away. She entered it and was gone. Troops started storming into the room a moment later. Gamlin didn't even notice. He was too busy being in shock that a protodevlin had smiled and thanked him.

***

It been several hours since the protodevlin known as Sivil had escaped from military custody. The two men who had been captured, Lt. Gamlin and Michael aide to Mayor Myria Sterling, had both been intensely questioned for several hours about why they had freed her and of course what they knew about her current whereabouts. Both had refused during the interrogation and they were now being brought before the commander of the military Max Sterling. As Gamlin and Michael were being escorted to Max's office Gamlin had slowed his pace slightly and was shoved from behind by the guard difficulty behind him. "Keep moving!" the guard warned. Gamlin gritted his teeth.

"I am going as fast as the clod in front of me will move. I can't help if he is slower then a tortoise." The guard in front peered over his shoulder at Gamlin. Unfortunately, by not looking forward he walked right into the Colonel. They all stopped as the guard fell over and dropped his weapon and knocked the Colonel over as well. The Colonel had an angry look on his.

"Get off me you fool!" he roared as the guard struggled to get to his feet off of his superior. Gamlin had a big smile on his face and even Michael snickered although he quickly stifled it. The Colonel had been behind the attempted Jamming Birds defensive unit during the Protodevlin War and had sought to make them replace Fire Bomber, but of course that project had failed miserably. Also, Nekki Basara and the Colonel had a long-standing hatred for each other over the incident when Sivil had been held in captivity the first time. 

"Looks like you should watch out where you are going from now on." Gamlin laughed to himself. He stopped when he found the Colonel in his face. The man's brow was hunched forward and Gamlin could see the veins in the old officer's head were practically popping out.

"Laugh while you can. You are going to be court martial for this. I used to think you were a more spectacle officer Gamlin. Now I see you are just as unruly and maverick as that annoying Nekki Basara." Gamlin bristled at this comment.

"I am nothing like Basara, Colonel. However, I will admit I think he had the proper idea when dealing like someone like you sir." Gamlin got out before a guard use the back of his weapon to hit Gamlin in the lower back.

"Don't talk to your superior office in such a tone." The guard spoke out. Gamlin did not say or do anything else. He got to his feet, in much pain, and looked straight ahead. The Colonel now accompanied the two prisoners and four guards. They went up some lifts in Battle 7 an finally entered the private ready room of Captain Max Sterling. Much to all of their surprise Mayor Myria Sterling standing in front of Max's desk. 

The Colonel bristled at this. "Sir, what is she doing her?" the Colonel spoke at Myria's presence. Max decked out in his usual white captain uniform and hat just looked at Gamlin and Michael.

"Colonel why are these two men under armed guard and handcuffed." Max asked.

" They helped the protodevlin prisoner to escape. I am brining them to you to give them a chance to explain their treasonous actions." Max closed his eyes and spoke.

"I see so they are under arrest for letting out one of City 7's citizens and allowing her to go on her way." Max stated slowly and succinctly. The Colonel replayed the response from Max in his head with a smile till he realized what Max had said.

"Citizen? What do you mean?" he bellowed. Myria then took the occasion to walk up to the Colonel and gave him a piece of paper.

"This is what he means Colonel. It's a message from the high command granting Sivil full citizenship in the Macross 7 fleet. Gamlin and Michael were supposed to allow her to go on her way by any means necessary at my request. If the guards resisted then you can blame me for Gamlin and Michael following instructions." Myria finished with a smile on her face.

The Colonel's face began turn crimson. "How is this possible?" He looked to Max. "You cannot mean that monster is going to be allowed to go free in City 7."

"That "monster" helped save this fleet. High Command has already given approval to the proposal. They have given their support to Mayor Myria. She has authority on these grounds." Max spoke sternly. "Now I want those men released." He said pointing at Gamlin and Michael. The guards quickly undid their restraints and left Max's office. Gamlin then saluted Max and smiled at Myria. Michael stood next to the door awaiting Myria's orders. 

"What about the threat she could pose to the Zentradi citizens." The Colonel argued.

"I was right next to her and she caused no problems for me Colonel. Dr. Chiba ran a test while we held her. It appears some form of spiritia wave caused these reactions in the Zentradi citizens. She doesn't give it off anymore and if she did still cause this reaction I would not be of sound mind right now." Myria retorted.

  
"As if you are right now." The Colonel said under his breath. Max's gaze caught the Colonel's attention. He decided it was the better course to leave now. The tone he had taken with Max's wife was not being taken well by the Captain. The Colonel saluted and left the building. Max breathed a sigh of relief when the Colonel had finally left.

"That was very close Myria. Gamlin and Michael could be in a lot of trouble if didn't have high commands approval for this." Myria walked up behind Max's desk and pulled his hat off his head. She then proceeded to kiss his head.

"Max if the High Command hadn't approved I would have made a large media case about this and I doubt high command wants it made very public they had left the Macross 7 for dead to keep the protodevlin busy. I think everything is fine." Myria said with a hint of seduction in her voice. She placed her arms around Max's shoulders. Max blushed profusely. Michael took a hint from Myria and exited the room. Michael took a position in front of the door and figured for at least an hour he would be out there to make sure they were not disturbed.

***

Mylene was so happy she could barely contain herself. She had just arrived at Basara's apartment and found that he actually was waiting for her. Basara was actually well dressed for him. He was wearing his usual jeans, but had a sport coat on. He was wearing his traditional glasses, but also wore a big smile on his face. This was something Mylene wasn't used to seeing. Of course Basara wasn't used to seeing Mylene dressed up in a stylish red dress and matching high heels. It also cut just low enough to show Basara enough of Mylene's cleavage that he blushed when she caught him looking. She just got a pouty look on her face and mockingly wagged her finger in the air. "Basara I cannot believe it you pervert." Mylene laughed inwardly as Basara just scowled and turned around. 

"I wasn't looking at anything. So come on in already." Mylene entered at Basara semi-rude invitation. She looked to see Basara had a candle light dinner prepared. Mylene's jaw nearly hit the jaw. She couldn't believe that Basara was trying to be romantic. She remembered the two dates she had gone on with Basara. They had gone to see some movies. Once Basara had fallen asleep and the other time he had been trying to put his arm around Basara, but not paying attention he had grabbed her breast instead. Mylene had proceeded to smash him over the head with her popcorn. However Basara was being the perfect gentlemen. Basara was nice to her and didn't comment on her being a child at all. In fact Basara made a compliment she hadn't expected.

"You look really beautiful tonight Mylene." He said calmly. Mylene blushed at this comment and tried not to show it. They enjoyed some lighthearted conversation, but there was a tension in the air between the two. It was palatable, but neither tried to acknowledge it. They ate a dinner that apparently Akiko had made for them. She apparently had been cooking some food for Ray and could make this special type of noodle very well. Basara and Mylene both gobbled it down. Mylene believed Guvava would have liked some, but because tonight was very important to Mylene she had left him at home. After dinner neither spoke much not sure what to say to each other. Finally Mylene asked Basara the question that had plagued her for sometime.

"Basara why aren't you singing with us anymore?" she asked hesitantly, afraid of his answer.

"Oh? I figured you would ask that. I just don't have my heart in it right now. I didn't quit either, I just need some time to figure things out. Once I have done that we will be making the galaxy hear the song of ours all over again." Mylene didn't speak for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me this Basara I would like to have helped you. Is it because of me that you feel this way?" Mylene asked as she stood to her feet. Basara eyes just opened wider.

"What makes you think that? Of course it has nothing to do with you." Basara stood to his feet and walked over to her. "What ever gave you that idea?" Mylene just looked down at the floor.

"It's the responsibility of someone who loves another person to help that person. I really want to be the inspiration for your music Basara." Mylene sobbed a little as she looked into Basara's eyes.

It seemed that fate had a truly bad sense of timing because streaking the sky of City 7 was the protodevlin Sivil. It had taken her hours to get out of the ventilation system, but she had finally managed to get into the city and was sweeping towards Basara's home. She didn't need the device to tell her the location. She remembered it clearly in her mind. It was the place she had kissed Basara. She was so close to him and for some reason she felt some tears forming on her cheeks. However, what confused her was she felt no sadness at all.

Basara pulled Mylene to him and embraced her. "Mylene your such a stupid child sometimes. I wish I could say that you would help me sing again, its just I can't explain it. I love you Mylene and you help give the will to sing…its just…" Mylene pulled away from Basara violently. 

"What do you MEAN? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?" Mylene cried out. She couldn't believe it, Basara said he loved her, but she knew it was his music that expressed Basara's deepest feelings. Mylene started to run to Basara's door.

"I shouldn't have come Basara. I love you Basara, but I…." Mylene couldn't finish. She was stopped from getting to the door because Basara grabbed her and turned her to face him.

"Damn it didn't just listen to me Mylene. I said I love you and I have for a long time. I remember it was your singing that helped bring me back from death itself. It was your singing that helped me gain my voice back. I can't forget that." Mylene just looked into Basara's eyes.

A few moments earlier Sivil had arrived outside of Basara's apartment window intent on entering and making herself known to Basara. However, she saw Mylene in the room. Sivil after her experience on arrival did not want to make contact with any other samples other then Basara for a while. She watched Mylene and Basara embracing. She very quietly said, "Basara?" 

The two figures, who were oblivious to their unknown watcher, slowly moving closer together until their lips met in a deep kiss. Both put their passions into the kiss. Mylene's hair lay behind her back and she was bent to a slight angle with Basara pressing on her. Many different emotions were running through her mind as she kiss. She felt delight, but also sorrow. She had an image of Gamlin run through her find. She remembered the other day when he said she had to make a choice and he asked her to marry him a second time. 

Sivil was watching herself feeling several emotions rising through her. The most being pain and sadness. She flew back several feet trying to make sure she wasn't noticed by either of them. She just peered into the window until finally she could not take anymore. "Ba..sa…ra…" she got out before she flew off. Basara's eyes shot open for a second and in that moment in he broke the kiss. In his mind he felt Sivil's image pop in his mind. Quickly his attention was brought back to the pink haired woman in his arms. She looked up at him questioning for a moment, but then leaned into her again.   
  
"Basara, Gamlin asked me to marry him again. He said its time I have to make my mind up. I love you both very much, but it seems you are still confused." Basara stepped back from Mylene, with a confounded look on his face. "I really do love you, but someone else is also stirring in your heart. Gamlin really does love me completely and I think its time I returned it wholeheartedly." Mylene walked up to Basara and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mylene…" Basara got out. Mylene looked at him and had a sad smile on her face.

"Thank You Basara. You really have helped me to figure things out." She then slapped him on the backside of his head. Basara grabbed the back of his head.

"Ouch! What is that for?" he grumbled.

"That is to make sure you understand that you better get your act together sometime soon and come back to Fire Bomber. Just because I have decided I think I will marry Gamlin doesn't mean you get out of being with me on stage." She scolded with a smile on her face. Basara with a feeling of both hurt and happiness for Mylene embraced her one last time.

"Heh. I just better get to come to the wedding. When I get things sorted out I will be back promise." Mylene closed her eyes and returned the hug. Then she gathered up her purse and exited Basara's place. Basara cleaned up the dinner plates, the whole time part of his mind yelled at him to go to Mylene and yell at her that she shouldn't marry Gamlin. Except another part of him yelled at him that he should go find the protodevlin girl Sivil. Basara smirked to himself. The whole shocking events of tonight made him realize something. He had loved Mylene it was true, but part of himself had also fallen for Sivil during the protodevlin war. He had sung to her because he wanted her and the protodevlin to hear his song. He had also wanted HER to hear his song because she had meant something to him. He had been the same as Mylene, stuck between two individuals his heart cared for. Now he was without either. He looked at the window and wondered if he was doomed to be alone.

***

In the aftermath of Mylene leaving Basara's place she had decided to head straight to Gamlin's home. Gamlin had moved into a small apartment complex in City 7. Mylene had only been to it once and that had been when he moved in six months ago. She was still up in the air a little with her decision to marry Gamlin. She still remembered the kiss Basara had given her. All this thinking was distracting her from her driving as she whipped around the corners and streets of City 7. She realize she had better slow down or else she might get pulled over by the local law enforcement. "Yeah that would be really great for mom and dad." She said aloud as she drove on. Finally after another fifteen minutes she reached Gamlin's apartment complex. She parked her car out front and quickly entered the building. Gamlin only on the second floor and Mylene decided to just take the stairs. After reaching the door to his apartment she knocked on it emphatically. After waiting two minutes Mylene had not gotten a response. She knocked on the door again and yelled. "Gamlin its Mylene open up!" Again no one answered the door. Mylene started to get furious and wondered could Gamlin possibly sleep this heavily. Finally she was going to try and knock a third time when the door was suddenly opened. 

"Who is it?" Gamlin spoke annoyed and half-asleep. This state only lasted for about two seconds when Gamlin realized it was Mylene standing at the door. Mylene's face turned crimson. Gamlin answered the door wearing only a white T-shirt and red polkadot boxers. Gamlin's blue hair was a mess and his face hard turned crimson. "Mylene?!!" Gamlin got out before Mylene hurriedly turned around so she wasn't looking at him. Finally Gamlin got over his embarrassment and asked her "Mylene what is so important you needed to come knock on my door at such a late hour. I have a mission earlier tomorrow." At first Mylene didn't answer and kept silent, but then slowly she started to respond.

"Well Gamlin…ya see…I have…uh…" Mylene stuttered nervously while rubbing her two index fingers together. Gamlin just stood in his door and waited patiently, if not a little embarrassed. "Gamlin…well I thought about your proposal and all. I mean I really thought about it." Gamlin stiffened at these words, his half-asleep mind now very much alert. "Gamlin…" Mylene said in her most affectionate tone. "I accept your proposal. I want to marry you." Mylene then turned around as she finished her statement. Her smile was replaced by a confused look. Gamlin wasn't moving and appeared to have turned as stiff as a statue. All of a sudden Gamlin launched forward at Mylene and had his arms around her. Mylene was so caught off guard she didn't have time to say anything. She found herself being swung around in the air by Gamlin. Gamlin had the biggest smile Mylene had ever seen on his face.

"You really mean it Mylene?" he asked as he swung her around in the hallway of his apartment complex. She nodded her head, half-terrified if she didn't give some indication of approval. He put her on the ground and pulled the young woman next to his body. "You have made me happier then you can imagine Mylene." He said as he rubbed his head into her pink hair. She returned the embrace wholeheartedly.   
  
"Gamlin would you mind if we sealed this deal with a kiss?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face. Gamlin blinked, but then willingly obliged when he lips met hers. The rest of the world disappeared to the pair despite the fact that on the roof another being was having its own set of broken emotions.

***

Mylene was driving home from Gamlin's apartment. Just hours ago she had been streaking to his place to tell him of her wonderful news. Now she drove calmly and without much hint of emotion. After their touching reunion later that evening Gamlin revealed some information that had caused some feelings to stir within Mylene. She finally got back home and packed her car rather sloppily leaving it parked in two spaces instead of one. Mylene really didn't care much. She walked slowly and methodically into her apartment, ignoring Guvava whom had scuttled up to her. She walked over and fell onto her bed. She replayed the events in her mind that Gamlin had told her. 

Gamlin and Mylene were laying together in bed after having made love for the first time. Normally Gamlin would never have done this, but his emotions and Mylene's unspoken insistence had overrode his senses. They had made love, but Gamlin had seemed pre-occupied after the fact. Mylene was draped over his body the blue cover barely covering her chest and the rest of her body. She looked at Gamlin face and asked him. "What has got you concerned Gamlin? Don't tell me I wasn't good or nothing." She said have serious and lazily.   
  
"One of the protodevlin, the female Sivil, has returned to City 7." Mylene sat up all at once. 

"WHAT!!? What do you mean she has come back? Are the protodevlin going to start attacking us again?" Mylene carried on hysterical. Gamlin quickly kiss her cheek and tried to calm her down.

"No…No…Its ok. Only Sivil has come back. I probably shouldn't have told you, but I felt you should know. Sivil has come back alone and has come back looking for Basara." Gamlin trailed off at the end. Mylene didn't say anything.

"I see." Was all she said. Mylene had then laid back against Gamlin and had said nothing else after that. Her find was now in a new sense of ferment. 

At the same time Mylene was contemplating this Sivil had been flying through the air following her. She had followed Mylene since she had caught her and Basara in their kiss. She at first had not meant to, but some conflicting emotions had caused her to follow. After waiting for Mylene to leave Gamlin's house. Sivil was feeling both pain and anger in her heart. She had not felt these emotions since she had thought Basara had died in giving his spiritia during the war. She now held these emotions against Mylene and had become resolute in draining all the spiritia from Mylene's body. She didn't care if she had vowed never to take spiritia again, this sample had damaged her in some unknown way and Mylene had to pay. She started to glow green and the circular crystal on her forehead began to glow.

Guvava had looked over the window and saw Sivil charging up. He ran over and jumped on the bed causing a ruckus that caused Mylene to look at him and then out her window. She saw Sivil outside her window and heard Sivil unleash the deadly wail that preceded her power. Sivil broke through the glass and flew right at Mylene. Mylene jumped from her bed as Sivil smashed the bed and Mylene landed on her rear. She quickly turned to face an angry looking Sivil. Sivil's fangs showed as she screamed, "I want let you have Anima Spiritia." Mylene reeled backwards away from the protodevlin. Her own mind racing at what Sivil was doing in her apartment and why she was trying to kill her. 

"Sivil…That is your name. What? Why are you talking about…Anima Spiritia?" Mylene said in a rush. Sivil landed on the floor in front of Mylene. Sivil's purple hair floated in the air and she looked menacing at Mylene.

"I won't let you take Basara." She said. Then it hit Mylene, Gamlin had told her Sivil had come back for Basara. Her eyes widened Sivil must have seen her and Basara last night kiss. 

"Wait Sivil you don't understand. You saw Basara and me last night didn't you?" Sivil just stared down at Mylene without a response. "Sivil you are all wrong. You misunderstood, Basara and I…" Mylene didn't get a chance as Sivil's crest activated and shot a beam into Mylene that would absorb all her spiritia. Mylene started to feel suddenly weak until someone knocked into Sivil and caused her to lose her balance. She broke contact with Mylene and attempted to right herself. She finally corrected her footing and was going to strike back when she gasped. The person who had stopped her was Gamlin. 

"You…What you doing here?" Sivil asked confused, her anger momentarily forgotten.

Gamlin stood in front Mylene and shielded her with his body, his arms outstretched on either side.

"Gamlin, what are you doing here?" Mylene questioned. Gamlin looked over his shoulder at her. 

"You left your purse at my apartment so I wanted to bring it back to you. I saw Sivil smash through your window and hurried up here as fast as I could. Are you ok?" Gamlin asked. Mylene nodded her head in affirmation. 

"Move out of the way. I have no business with you." Sivil spoke forcefully drawing both of the other individuals to her. Gamlin did not move. "You helped me escape. I do not want to harm you. MOVE!" Sivil grew more emphatic.

"I WON'T! I will not allow you to hurt the woman I love." Gamlin said forcefully. Sivil took a step back after his emotional outburst. "If you try to hurt Mylene you will hurt Basara." 

Sivil gasped at the mention of Basara's name. "Hurt Basara?…" she mouthed quietly.

"Yes Mylene is a important person to Basara. If you hurt her he would be very angry with you, Sivil. I don't think you want to hurt Basara or make him hate you." Gamlin spoke. Sivil did not know what to think. The thought of hurting Basara or him hating her was almost too much for the protodevlin to bear. She rose in the air.

"I don't want this feeling…I don't want sadness…I just…Ba…sa..ra…" Sivil said in extreme pain. Seeing the poor girl's distress Mylene could not help but be taken back. She could understand what Sivil was feeling. In that instant the fear of Sivil disappeared. She wanted to extend her hand to Sivil, but before she could Sivil flew back out the window and was gone. The next moment Gamlin had his arms around Mylene.

"Mylene I was so worried about you. She didn't hurt you did she?" he inquired. Mylene shook her head.

"I'm find Gamlin I am just concerned about Sivil. I can understand what she is feeling." Mylene said getting to her feet. 

"I had better alert Mayor Myria about…" he stopped when Mylene got in his face and spoke down to him.

"You will not. Mom and dad don't need to know anything." Gamlin just stared at her.

"She is just confused and heartbroken. She caught Basara and I kiss last night. It was our kiss goodbye. She misinterpreted it and her emotions are out of control." Gamlin wanted to say something more, but realized Mylene would probably just silence him again. She walked over to the broken window and looked out it searching for the protodevlin girl. "She came looking for Basara and found him with another woman. I would get jealous if I were her as well. We should call Basara and let him know Sivil is in the city." Gamlin raised one eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Mylene turned to look at Gamlin.

"I think Basara wants to see her as much as she wants to see him."

***

It had been twenty-four hours since Sivil's aborted attack on Mylene. The whole situation had been hoped to keep a secret, but that was not to be. Since Mylene Jenuis was such a public figure when Sivil had attacked a cameraman had been across the street and had recorded Sivil's attack. The photographer was independent who had immediately recognized the protodevlin from pictures taken and shown of her year's back. He had taken her picture and had attempted to sell the pictures to a newspaper, but was intercepted by some military officers who had been friends of Gamlin. The photographer was warned not to mention anything about Sivil's presence in City 7 since they were not prepared to reveal that she was now currently within the fleet and also to keep possible alarm from being raised. However, the news of the event had reached Max and he had cold Mylene to come and see him. Max was now believing he had made a mistake in handling Sivil and was preparing to order a search for her and that she be contained. However, Mylene was of a different mind set.

"Just leave her alone dad." Mylene yelled at her father. Max remained unmoved as he was sitting down at his desk. 

  
"I don't see how you can expect me to Mylene. The protodevlin attacked you and probably would have killed you if Gamlin hadn't shown up. I think I made a mistake when agreeing to this whole situation around Sivil with your mother." Max said shaking his head. Mylene face got red.

"I am FINE! Sivil didn't hurt me and besides Gamlin protected me. She only did threatened me because she caught me kissing Basara." The next moment Mylene regretted saying that because her father raised an eyebrow at that comment. "I mean…Its Basara and I…" Mylene began to stutter embarrassed.

Max got a smile on his face. "Its ok Mylene, I understand you have you're a big girl and you are old enough to take care of yourself. If even she did not harm you she could still harm other people if she is in this emotional state. I have to think of City 7's citizens." Mylene put her hands on Max's desk.

"Dad, she was only lashing out because she thought I was with Basara." She closed her eyes. "I understand where she is coming from. I think she is just confused and I think it hurt her that Basara was with me. If I caught Gamlin with another girl like that I would react and probably try to hurt her myself." 

"That maybe true, but I believe we should let Basara know about Sivil, he could be in danger." Max stated.

"NO. If anybody is safe its Basara. Sivil will not hurt him." Mylene stated with aforetime. Max raised an eyebrow again.

"How can you be so sure of that?" 

"You weren't there. If you saw the look in her eyes, the last thing she would want is anything to happen to Basara. The pain I saw could only come from someone who loved that person a lot." Mylene choked a small sob. Max looked at his precious daughter.

"Mylene are you alright?" Max questioned.

She brought her hand to her left eye and pushed away the forming of a tear. "I am find dad. I guess I still am not totally given up my feelings over Basara. Which reminds me I have something to tell you dad." Mylene looked her father in the eyes, while Max waited in silence. She put out her right hand and showed Max the ring on it. "Gamlin proposed to me again and I have accepted." For a long moment Max said or did nothing. He just stared at the ring blankly. This began to worry Mylene a little, until Max stood up from his desk and walked over to his daughter and embraced her. 

"I am glad to hear it Mylene. I am glad to hear it." He said while stroking her hair. Mylene smiled and returned her father's embrace.

***

Basara calmly looked out at the night sky once again. He was on the top floor of his building the upper level still being practically gone. It was still Basara's favorite place to come and sing to the galaxy. Even if it was just he singing he was certain the stars themselves were listening to his message. They were the biggest audience he could ever hope to actually play too. Basara was sitting Indian style on the ground as he stroked his guitar. It was his usual old wood guitar he liked to play when singing to the stars. He looked down at it. He smirked and thought aloud. "It's a good thing those stars aren't paying customers or else I would really be in trouble." Of course Basara shook his head again and looked down at his guitar. He could stroke a beat, but the words that he wanted to sing just would not come out. He could not understand why they would not come to him. So he continued to stroke the guitar and wonder about Mylene and Sivil. 

At the same time looking silently upon Basara from the sky was Sivil. She had been watching him for about an hour. She hadn't built up the nerve to approach him. She had spent two years following him for this moment, but couldn't build up the nerve to approach him. So she had decided to wait and listen to his song. She closed her eyes for second and tried to remember the song that Basara had played when he had helped awakened Gepelnitch's heart to the music. She had become worried though because she observed Basara didn't seem to be singing and she had almost approached him. Suddenly she noticed his body begin to shake. 

Basara suddenly jolted up and slammed his guitar on the floor of the room and yelled out, "Why won't it come out? Why can't I find the words!?" His outburst was so loud and angry it scared his unknown listener.

"BASARA!" Sivil had yelled out. She was worried something had suddenly happened to Basara. She watched as he suddenly turned around and his face came upon her.

Basara was in total shock. "SIVIL??" he said questioningly. Basara's heart was racing. He couldn't believe she was here. When did she arrive? He wondered to himself. Finally Basara built up the ability to speak once again. "Sivil what are you doing here? When did you come back to the fleet? Did the rest of the protodevlin come with you?" he asked in a series.

Sivil just slowly lowered to the ground and landed on the ground about five feet from Basara. She wasn't sure exactly how to begin. Finally she spoke, "No other protodevlin have come with me. I am here alone, I have left the others." Basara put his hand through his hair and seemed very surprised.

"You mean you are all alone. I am sorry to hear that? Why have you come to City 7? It must have been a hard trip for you to find us." 

"It was very difficult to find you. It just was not the same with the Gabil and Gepelnitch. Originally he said we would find our true paradise…." Sivil turned sideways to Basara and looked to the stars. "It was not the same without Gigil." Basara got a sullen look on his face at the mention of Gigil's name. The protodevlin who had given his life so Sivil would live and perhaps it was his sacrifice that had made Basara surpress his feelings about Sivil. 

"I am sorry to hear that. It doesn't explain why you are here." Basara spoke calmly.

"I came to find Anima Spiritia." Sivil said as her gaze met Basara's. Basara reeled at this as Sivil took three steps closer to him. Her face and body were now very closer to him then Basara was comfortable with. When Basara took a step back from her the slight bit of happiness Sivil felt turned to utter despair. 

"You came for me. I mean…" Sivil violently turned around. Her body started to tremble.

"I was forgetting your song and I didn't want to. I love you." She said. Basara's jaw almost hit the ground. He stepped forward and then placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Sivil I don't know what to say." As he placed the hand on her shoulder she violently turned around and shoved him away.

"Do not touch me Anima Spiritia. I feel all these sad emotions I do not want. I saw you kiss other girl." Sivil said as tears started coming down her face. 

"Kiss other girl?" then it hit Basara. Sivil had seen him kiss Mylene the other night. Now it hit him, he had sensed Sivil that night. "Sivil…" he spoke quietly.

"I am going to leave now, but I wanted to hear you sing. I just wanted to remember your song and what it meant to me. Now I am going to go. Goodbye Basara." Sivil said taking a step closer to Basara. She reached out her hand towards him for a moment, but then pulled it back. She rose slightly in the air and a green aura formed around her. Basara just watched this realizing she was going to leave. Basara was torn on what to do and then just as she was going to leave he lunged forward and grabbed Sivil's right arm. She turned around very quickly. "Let me go Basara." If Sivil pulled hard enough she could easily free herself, but Basara caught her off guard. He then pulled her too him and kissed her straight on the lip. Basara's eyes were closed and Sivil's eyes were open wide the reverse of the first kiss they had shared. After a moment though Sivil felt the ecstasy she had felt when hearing Basara's music for the first time and closed her own eyes. Nothing else seemed to exist and neither moved except Basara arms moving around Sivil's back. He didn't seem to notice, it was if his memory remembered the explosive reaction of their first kiss. They kissed for several minutes before it was broken and then Sivil rested her head on Basara's chest. One of the head attachments she wore almost knocked the glasses of Basara's nose as she settled in. 

"Sivil you are mistaken about what you saw last night. Mylene is one of my best friends and I admit I have loved her for a long time. She is marrying someone else. She decided it that night. I want you to know I love you Sivil." He tenderly. Sivil's eyes opened and her body shuttered. Sivil started to cry some more. "Sivil what is wrong?"

"I followed that girl home and I had strange emotions in me that I only thought about hurting that girl. I only focused on the fact she would keep you from me I tried to kill her. Another human with blue hair stopped me. He said if I hurt her I would make you angry with me and that I would hurt you." Sivil finished. Sivil had expected Basara to have some sort of violent response. 

"You didn't hurt her did you Sivil?" Sivil looked up at Basara's eyes. She shook her head-acknowledging no. "You were filled with jealousy. Gamlin was right if you had hurt Mylene I would have been deeply hurt. It's ok Sivil I forgive you. You didn't know how to control your emotions. I believe I can understand that. Now you know you shouldn't try to hurt people like that." Sivil could not believe that Basara was being so understanding.

"Why?" was all she could get out. Sivil was not sure how to say anymore all these things were so confusing for her. 

"We have to try to be understanding like this to the ones we love Sivil." He separated himself from Sivil to take all of her in for a second. He looked at her light blue skin and her orange eyes that could glow in the dark. He placed his left hand through her purple hair and saw she was in the same full lavender body suit and the red jeweled head attachments he had always seen her in. He then kiss the crest on her forehead. "I want you to stay Sivil." Basara started to sit on the floor and brought Sivil down with him. She sat on his lap. Basara wrapped both arms around her and she leaned against him. Sivil's eyes were closed and her body at rest. Sivil could hear Basara's heart beating in his chest.

"Basara can I hear your song? Please!" she asked. Basara didn't even take time to answer. He grabbed his guitar and found despite his spiking it on the ground it was still in tune. He pulled it towards him and his hangs went around Sivil as he pulled it against her body. If it was uncomfortable her she did not make any indications of it. Basara then began to play and for the first time in a long time sang. Basara had played his music for the galaxy to listen to, but right now all he cared was a pretty little protodevlin listened to his music. Soon after Sivil began to sing with him.

***

Mylene was driving up to Basara's place in her red sports car when as she pulled up to it she noticed that Ray and Veffidas were waiting outside the front door. Mylene parked her car and grabbed her instrument. Ray and Veffidas both looked over as Mylene waved at them. "Hey Ray! Hey Veffidas!" She strolled up to both of them. "How are you guys doing?" Ray smirked.

"Doing just fine Mylene." Veffidas response was to start knocking her drumsticks on the metal banister that lead up the stairs to the entrance to Basara's place. Mylene was really overjoyed when a few days ago Basara had called her and said he was ready to play. She had of course wondered what got him in the mood to play again, but she suspected that maybe Sivil had made contact with Basara. After her incident with Sivil she had been a little leery of the protodevlin, but finally decided it wasn't worth being uptight about. Now all Mylene wanted to do was practice and bring Fire Bomber back to the way it was before.   
  
"I think its great that Basara is ready to sing again. I am certainly ready to play." Ray said with enthusiasm. Mylene looked over at Ray.

"I know. I am just glad that Basara didn't feel like he had to travel the galaxy or journey across some unknown world like he usually does when it gets in one of these funks of his." Mylene replied. Ray just looked at her and began to laugh. Ray was interrupted by a voice that called down to them.

"Hey are you guys going to come up already so we can rehearse or are you gonna stand outside all day!" Basara called from the window of his apartment. Mylene and the rest of them looked up at Basara. Mylene's eyebrow began to twitch.

"Did he just accuse us of being late?" she said her anger rising.

"I think he did in so many words." Ray spoke his eyes closed. 

"BASARA!!" Mylene screamed as she tore up the stairs, through the entrance, and up towards Basara's apartment intent on doing much physical harm to him.

A half an hour later everyone was pretty much set up to play and rehearse. They did not expect to be perfectly in tune since it had been weeks since they had played together. However, before they started Basara spoke up. "Before we get going I wanted to ask you guys a question." Ray and Veffidas looked at Basara, while Mylene was standing next to the window looking out it.

"Oh what is that Basara?" Mylene said turning around and looked at Basara.   
  
"Well ya see it's…AH!" Basara shouted as he seemed to be looking past Mylene. Mylene noticed that Veffidas and Ray seemed to be looking the same place as Basara. She turned around and found her eyes looking into two orange eyes. She blinked twice as her nose was exactly two inches from Sivil's nose. Mylene then yelled out and fell backwards. 

"Sivil!!! I told you don't float outside the window, it attracts people's attention.' Basara yelled out. She looked over to Basara and then flew into the window and landed next to Mylene. 

"What is she doing here Basara?" Mylene asked still in shock. Sivil looked down at Mylene.

"I live here with Anima Spiritia." Sivil responded.

"EH?!!" Mylene yelled as she sat up. She focused on Basara who was laughing nervously.   
  
"Well Sivil visited me a few days ago and had no where to go. I said she could live here." Basara said nervously. Veffidas hit her drumsticks on her drum and Ray smiled.

Mylene's attention was diverted from Basara when she noticed Sivil had extended her hand for Mylene to grab. Mylene looked questioning at Sivil then took the hand. Sivil helped Mylene to her feet and then turned her back slightly to Mylene.

"I want to apologize for attacking you the other day. Basara told me I was wrong for doing that." Sivil said. She felt a pat on her shoulder. Sivil looked around and saw Mylene was doing it.

"It's alright. I forgive you. I can understand why you did it. Just promise you won't EVER do that again." She said with a smile. Sivil smiled back at this. Mylene then shot a look at Basara. "One thing you need to do is have Sivil get some clothes that stand out less." Sivil blinked at this and looked at her uniform. Ray rubbed his hand under his chin.

"Ya know Mylene is right about that. If you are gonna want Sivil to fit in more she will have to start dressing more like everyone else. Her protodevlin uniform lends itself to being noticed." Ray said. Basara scratched his head.

"Yeah I guess you are right about that one." Basara said. Mylene then grabbed Sivil's hands and shook them violently.

"Don't worry I will take you out and help you pick out some great clothes." She said enthusiastically. Sivil just nodded her head and Basara shook his head sideways.

"Basara what was this question you had?" Ray asked.

"OH yeah. Well Sivil needs something to do now that she is living here in City 7. I was wondering if she could do something with Fire Bomber." Basara said. All the rest of them started to think. 

"I would like to do something with you all." Sivil said. Ray then snapped his fingers.

"I may just have an idea." Ray said grinning. Sivil, Basara, Veffidas, and Mylene listened intently.

***

There was a stir in all of City 7. For the first time in five months Fire Bomber was going to perform in concert for all of City 7. The concert was being broadcast for free to the entire Macross 7 fleet. This was the talk of all of City 7 and had drowned out the controversy over the protodevlin Sivil. It had been announced publicly that one of the protodevlin had taken up and been given residence in City 7. There had been a long debate over people's fears, but after months of no sign of violence or people apparently being attacked by "vampires" people accepted the arrangement. The stadium was completely filled with people who were eager to hear their favorite band. 

In the front row Gamlin sat surrounded by people. He grimaced as he knew several people had spotted him and were talking about him. He still had to live with the fact people knew him as a hero of the Protodevlin War, but when his engagement to Mylene Jenius had been announced it had caused a stir. Not only having to deal with his squadron, but all the paparazzi that would question him or take his picture with Mylene. In the end Gamlin didn't really care, he was just happy he got to be with Mylene, that was all that really mattered. He and Mylene had not set a date, but Gamlin would wait till sometime later before he worried about it.

As they prepared to start playing the members of Fire Bomber tuned their instruments and did their final mental preparations ready for their concert. Mylene looked behind herself and saw her and Ray's Valkyries standing behind them. Basara's Fire Valkyrie was not actually behind the band. Mylene smirked knowing the crowd was going to be caught off guard by their surprise. "So do you think they will arrive on time?" Ray asked Mylene. Ray had a mischievous grin on his face.

Mylene sighed, "Well I know it will be Basara's fault if they are late." With that thought stage began to rise and soon they were in front of thousands of screaming fans. After arriving they heard thousands of people start questioning where Basara was. Mylene yelled for them to look up to the sky. All did and saw something come streaking toward the stage. Actually it was two different things. One was Basara's Fire Valkyrie streaking down and then converting to battleloid mode and landing behind the raising platform. Basara jumped out of the cockpit and had his electric guitar with him. Basara was decked out in his light blue jacket with dark blue jewels on it. The other object coming out of the sky was a green light that people heard a wail coming from. The light landed on the stage and soon a strange girl was on the stage.

"It's the protodevlin a person shouted." Some fear in the audience members' voice. Many people started to feel nervous. Sivil stood on the stage looking out at the people. She was not wearing her normal outfit, but instead a pink dress that went down just past her knees. Her purple hair was down and flat against her back, the two red jeweled head attachments she normally wore were gone. She looked out at the crowd feeling equally nervous herself.

She then called out to the crowd, "I come to sing with Fire Bomber." Sivil looked over at Basara who came walking over to her on the stage and put his arm around her. There were many loud gasps from females in attendance.

"Listen up everyone I want to let you know that today is the first time Sivil will be singing with us. Today and from now on she is a member of Fire Bomber. You shouldn't be afraid anymore, she is just like us wanting to live her life. So let go of your fear and let's rock." Basara called out as he then kissed Sivil. Sivil's face flushed, while half the women passed out or groaned.

Mylene eyes just narrowed. "Does he half to do that in front of everybody?" Mylene stated with not very hidden annoyance.

"You know Basara never does things without a lot of passion Mylene." Ray said as he began to play. 

"I know. I know." Mylene said as her annoyance dropped and she started to play her guitar. Basara finished his kiss and then started to play himself. He walked over towards Mylene and Sivil very cautiously followed him. Finally Basara began to sing and join Mylene in verse. Basara smiled inwardly since Sivil had enjoyed the idea of being a back up vocalist for him and Mylene. It had taken months of practice to get Sivil somewhat ready, but after all the hardwork she had developed a good rhythm with the rest of the band. Basara looked at Sivil and saw her consternation. It was almost time for her to join them. Around Basara and Mylene each gave of an energy glow like when they were unleashing their Sound Force. Mylene was glowing pink and Basara blue as they sang. Sivil knew her time to give the back up vocals was about to begin. The small flying microphone was right before her mouth. She looked out he corner of her eye and saw Basara give her a reassuring look.

"Go for it Sivil, You can do it." Basara said in her mind. Sivil then responded by gaining a smile on her face. Then at the approximate moment she began to sing with Basara and Mylene. It was a harmonious sound that had everyone on their feet. Around Sivil a green aura started to shine. Three lights reaching out to the stars with their song from their hearts. Mylene looked down at Gamlin and smiled as he did the same to her. Basara turned and looked at Sivil who met his gaze. In all their hearts they felt each other's love. And as the Macross 7 fleet continued its journey the stars listened to their latest concert.

The End 


End file.
